A GroundbreakingWork of Astounding Genius
by Nefarius Gommorah
Summary: Lily inherited something from her ancestors aside from large amount of loans and tons of frustration, it was an ancient magic long forgotten in the wizarding world. Magic stronger than the present and the Dark Lord. Hope you'll like this fic. R&R!


Formerly known as change...please read this because it's totally revised a lot of things were changed...  
  
THE PROLOGUE OF THE YEAR!   
  
NEW YORK TIMES BESTSELLER   
  
BOOKLIST EDITOR'S CHOICE   
  
Nomitated Best Book at the Oscar Awards?? '  
  
------------------------------  
  
"A great Prologue. A true work of a Genius." New York Times.  
  
"The force and energy of this book could power a steam engine train" USA Today.  
  
"Very Unique and Exciting!" The Washington Post.  
  
"The story that had every body talking. The adventure that had captured the imagination of the world" HBO '  
  
------- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - --   
  
A GROUNDBREAKING WORK of ASTOUNDING GENIUS  
  
BY: Me  
  
Dedicated to all the Harry Potter Fans, Dream world (were I get my ideas), books, Tom Felton, Tom Hanks and Tom Cruise Fanatics and James and Lily Potter fiction writers and readers...'  
  
And the bogeyman under my bed when I was 4, I owe him some of my success.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Summary  
  
Lily Evans was an incarnation of the Great Sorcerer named Eleazar Cuthbert Codwalader, inherited something from her ancestors aside from large amount of loans, it was an ancient magic long forgotten in the wizarding world. Magic stronger than the present and the Dark Lord. Her powers were indeed exciting, mysterious and powerful only it remained hidden, lost inside the body of a troubled girl. Only one thing could help her powers rose again and that is...  
  
---------------------------- -  
  
Author's Note: This is my first time to write James/ Lily Potter fan fiction so I truly accept Criticism, comments and suggestions for they are indeed useful. How can I improve without serious reviews guys? Please give me a chance and review...  
  
And no I don't own Harry Potter characters and the idea of the title. This would remain valid until I wrote the end of my story for I don't want to be a broken tape recorder repeating this sentence in every chapter. -' ----------------------------------------------------   
  
PROLOGUE a very long one: A Life Before Hogwarts  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Flash backs   
  
It was raining very hard at Hogsmeade. Wind gods were enraged, powerful winds blew out the roves and malevolently shook houses like a child shaking his doll. Some taverns were burning and screams of children could be heard inside of it. Hooded men morbidly decapitated bodies in front of the church. And the people were running in groups, shouting and afraid.  
  
"Run, Eleazar!" cried a panicked voice from a man. The screaming crowd, running for their lives, covered his face and body. He struggled to free himself but to no avail.  
  
"You must be joking, run I won't! You should keep that in your mind Duncan! This is my fight!" replied a man in his late 30's.  
  
"Thus you must stay away!" Duncan pleaded as though he pleaded for his life.  
  
Duncan was buried even deeper in the crowd thus he was seen no more. Eleazar let down a deep sigh. He pushed the crowd in front of him, a minute passed by and he was still pushing his way. A stone with swirling blue and white clouds was visible in it, enwrapped by golden carvings of a Lily and a Petunia was clinging on his neck swaying side ways as he struggle in the crowd. He clasped it in his hands, closed his eyes and muttered an incantation. Blue and white sparks enwrapped him thus he vanished into thin air. A moment later he found himself standing with a white horse crested on its head was a crescent moon and encircled by three stars and stars of silver outlined by gold on its hind legs; the stone helped him to get there. Under his breath he said an incantation and the horse grew wings of elegant black with dashes of gray.  
  
Eleazar hold the horse neck firmly. "Gamaliel, to the tower!" he commanded. Gamaliel didn't need to be ordered twice. It gracefully flapped it wings making swishing noise.  
  
End of flash back --------------------------------  
  
Through the large Evan's girls' bedroom window the summer yard was dry and unhealthy. Lawns were left abandoned, untouched. Vines were hanging around the downspouts. Weeds invaded the once blooming flowerbeds. And their hedge was left untrimmed. The Evans were not alone, there were many neighbors who didn't bother to clean up their lawns. The tremendous heat had kept the residence of Privet Drive from their outdoor routine and forced them indoors back to their homes. Their houses looked like a spooky haunted house.  
  
Almost all of the neighbor's routine had been stopped. Mrs. Spellman's daily habit of watering their flowers, her only pride and joy for his noble son died ages ago he still got her other son, but no body knew why she never talked about him, had been stopped. The boys around the age of 7-10 who mowed lawns were tired of making money in the hot sun. Earthworms that were at least five inches were fried like crispy sticks in front of the Dawson's house and would crack like the sounds of leaves if someone stepped on them. (The little Dawson piled them into a pail and fed it to the dog too see what would happen). And thus the fuming heat had even kept the tiniest of all creatures in their homes.  
  
Almost all of the air conditioners were broken, as if somebody chose to play a prank on them at the wrong time. Neighbors would open several electric fans in a room. Others found an unusual way of cooling their selves, some of the neighbors' kids would open the refrigerator and stuck their heads for a minute, probably if they won't get tired they would stuck their heads for a day, or would left the freezer open and place an electric fan in front so that cold air would spread around the house like the residence across the house of the Evans, the Figgs. The heat was getting worse each day and things weren't getting any better. The transformer exploded, due to the overloaded use of electricity. Neighbors blamed the Dursleys for they were the few lucky one left with their air conditioners working, they at least got 5 air conditioners and electric fans one each for every room both of which were on use at the same time functioning day and night. It seemed that they didn't care about the problem cause they got powerful generators.  
  
The lack of electricity led almost all of the neighbors on vacation leaving Privet Drive deserted, like a Ghost town in the midst of a busy city. Privet Drive was the most unusual place to be. Houses were all alike. It's funny too see that even though people would live their tales of life differently would live in this Drive united. They spent their time decorating their house to make their house to be better than the rest but in the end they always ended up with almost the same design. As if you went to a house you had seen every house in Privet Drive. Was it due to the trend or the strange weather in Privet Drive the lead people to do this strangeness? But this strangeness didn't bother them for they got busy lives to attend to.  
  
The Evans, lived just next door of the unconcerned Dursleys, were some unique family. They were the means and the extremes. They were extremely friendly and would love to help their problematic neighbors at any given time but they got troubles far worse than any of them, financial problems enough to make their house go down. The only thing they could be proud about was their daughter Lily and Petunia.  
  
Lily was gifted with brains; was the champion in school quiz bees, chess competitions and the one who always brought A Assignments, Test and Projects, home. She got beautiful green almond shaped eyes but sadly covered with eyeglasses, bedazzling thick red hair, which she always kept tied. She got beautiful white straight teeth covered with braces. She was beautiful but for unidentified reasons her beauty didn't shine like those of Petunia.  
  
Petunia was very beautiful but if you studied her features closely she got this horse-faced face. She was not that intelligent like those of Lily but can manage to give her parents passing grades, an A- as her highest. She was older by a year than Lily. She was thin and blond and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors especially Vernon who lived next door. Vernon Dursley is a rich chubby man who would latter inherits his dad's company the Grunnings. Lily didn't know what Petunia sees in him. But if Lily had a choice between a giant squid and Dursley, she would choose the giant squid. 'Who will love an unconcerned, arrogant rich git?' she thought every time her sister tried to catch the attention of Vernon. 'At least the giant squid is unconcerned for a reason; it's an animal and have no brains. Probably Vernon was a giant squid, he just enchant himself to turn into a human'  
  
Later that day Lily woke up with a smile on her face with no particular reason. She was just happy, free and alive; there would be no studying every night, no more terms to be memorized and people to hate for the summer she would do stuff she loved the most staying at home with her sister Petunia.  
  
The weather was still cold at 6 o'clock in the morning Lily didn't care for this day would be the most beautiful day that history books would sure wrote about. 'The Life of the famous Philosopher.' She thought. Lily decided to glance at the window, to see the whole of the Drive, this was her habit, but her intentions were not for gossip, it was her routine since 4 yrs. old. It was really fun to see the neighborhood being normal, to see one of the cats of the Figgs pushed the trashcan of the high-blooded Mr. Arnold, to see the dog of Mr. Arnold passed through the dog hole to chase the cat and to see Mr. Arnold stumble down the stairs like usual. The day was not complete if you couldn't witness that, it's just like seeing a Donald Duck cartoon without seeing Donald Duck getting angry or a Goofy cartoon without goofy being goofy. Everything was very usual until she noticed something different from her left, one of the little Dawson was holding a wand and levitated the slug on their garden that faced the Evans' house; Lily swore that she saw it when she shook her head the slug was on the floor again, she saw a happy Mrs. Arianne Dawson went to her son and embraced him.  
  
She didn't know what to do or think. But she thought that it was just a joke so she moved her gaze up to the sky, to watch the amazing colors blended in together. Sunrise was beautiful, blue, gray, red and orange perfectly mixed, that was and still is the best art ever. Lily closed down the window and fixed her bed neatly. The oldest book about magic was on her bed; it was very old and a lot of pages were loose. She decided to put it back in her shelf neatly.  
  
It was her most priced possession, was given by Mr. Ronald Evans when she was 6 years old. (He mistakenly thought that the book was just some magic trick book from his deceased mother) since then she was secretly practicing everything in it. The book contained incantations and spells that Lily practiced every morning when her sister was asleep. Her first exercise was to levitate her stuff toy through some incantations. After she finished she glanced at the sleeping Petunia just across her bed; they had been sharing their room since childhood days and very well knew each other.  
  
Petunia snored while she slept that was her darkest secrets, this had kept her from sleeping in her friend's house ever since. Lily kept wondering why her sister snores, she definitely didn't snore but, Petunia? Why?  
  
Lily stood up to wake up her sister. Petunia snored loudly. 'Creepy' Lily thought. Lily shook her sister's shoulder. "Petuniakins?" she sort of asked than said. 'What would happen if I placed my hand on top of her mouth?' she thought. ' Of course it would produce an Indian sound' (The Indian sound is produced through placing a hand in your mouth, your mouth should be producing a sound any sound, and your hand clapping your mouth). 'It would be funny for Petunia to be woken up by that kind of sound.' But Lily knew better than to upset her sister.  
  
Lily tapped Petunia gently on the shoulder so that she would wake up. Petunia fully awake opened her eyes a little and stared to Lily, she was pretending to be sleepy, and then she got back to bed.  
  
"Come on Petunia, wake up! It's such a lovely day today!" said Lily looking at the window and admiring the beautiful sunshine. Lily taps her again but she didn't move.  
  
"Later Mom" Petunia said lazily. Lily sat on her sister's bed and lean over Petunia. She stared at Petunia's face figuring out if she's faking to be asleep again.  
  
Lily glanced at her sister's face 'is she pretending to be asleep again? That's very pathetic of her.' The first prank that Lily received from Petunia was the tickle fight thus she became aware of the signs.  
  
She noticed that Petunia was unarmed so she was safe. "Wake up! Wake up! Wash your face and make a bumble shake. Oooh, shake it to the right, shake it to the left point to the east and point to the west. And point to the one you like best!" Lily sang.  
  
"Shut up!" said Petunia as she buried her face on her pillow.  
  
"That's not nice! Tsk, tsk, tsk. Naughty naughty little girl!" Lily pretended to be a concerned teacher. She moved her head side wards; she was still saying the tsk, tsk, tsk but this time under her breath. "You need some punishment." Lily was thinking of using her hand as a weapon for the in coming battle.  
  
Petunia grabbed a pillow to her right, she was very careful so that Lily won't notice her, while Lily was stalking. She waited for perfect timing. 'Wait a little more. Hold the pillow tight. Tighter. Tighter. The prey is almost there, not knowing that it would be her last breath. Poor creature.' Petunia grinned under her pillow. Lily was almost 3-inch apart from Petunia's bed. "Don't you ever call me Petuniakins and I told you a dozen times that I hate that song!" Petunia grabbed her pillow on the head and hit quickly on the head. "Bulls Eye!" Petunia shouted triumphantly. Feathers were flowing out her pink pillow and falling into her pink bed, her side of the floor that was color pink. (Their room was divided into two parts; a screen did not divide it but you can notice that Petunia's share of the room was all pink and Lily's side was all white.)  
  
"Unfair!" Lily ran to her side of the room and picked up some pillows. She threw it at Petunia but Petunia was quick she blocked the pillow with her Garfield stuff toy; she was an athlete at school and very competitive.  
  
The pillow fight lasted for about fifteen minutes until Petunia decided to stand up. She walked to the door. Her movements were so sudden that Lily followed Petunia through her gaze. "Last one to the bathroom is a rotten egg!" Petunia quickly opened the door. Lily was furious 'Unfair!' she muttered to herself. She quickly stood up to run after Petunia. Petunia won her race. The two hurriedly wash their face at the bathroom, after that they raced to the kitchen. Lily decided to slide down the rails of the stairs so she ended up first "Ha! Who's the rotten egg now!" She shouted triumphantly. Petunia let gave an angry stamp on the floor.  
  
Lily paused in front of the kitchen. Her mother was, there, sitting happily. 'A miracle!' she thought. Mrs. Evans never smiled she was always down, unhappy and depressed. Petunia stood with Lily, she followed her sister's gaze. "Mom?" she asked.  
  
Their mother glanced at them and smiled widely showing her straight white teeth to her daughters. 'Creepy' Lily and Petunia taught. Here's the thing, Mrs. Evans didn't cry in bad situations instead she would laugh like a mad man or smile widely. They saw there mother liked that when they were 6 years old. Both saw their mother laughing like an infamous madman when their father lost his job and what perfect timing it was because there were plenty of bills needed to be paid especially their house. Their house was the only thing they inherited from Lily's side of the family, also they inherited the unpaid house loan.  
  
"Who's going to bring her in?" Lily whispered to Petunia. (Lily was talking about the Mental Hospital). "Not me!" "Call dad." "Can't phone line was cut." "What? Since when?" "Yesterday."  
  
"Hello! Such a lovely day isn't it. Sit down, let's eat our breakfast." Mrs. Evans said happily. The two sat down cautiously, they were imagining the worst thing that could happen to them and thinking what made their mother loose her head.  
  
"Mom? Did we...did we loose our house?" asked Petunia.  
  
"The bank's getting our house?" asked Lily.  
  
"No, Dad lost his job!" Petunia said in a shocked voice.  
  
"No! Sillies." said Mrs. Evans. "Kids, this days."  
  
They were like playing charades but their mother was not helping them out buy clues  
  
'Aha!' thought Lily. 'It's not something bad so I'll try guessing good fortunes.' "We won the lottery?" asked Lily  
  
"Close but not quite." Said Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Aha! We're going on vacation!" Petunia exclaimed  
  
Mrs. Evans saw the anxiety on her children's face this made her felt triumphant. "Okay, I'll tell you." Said Mrs. Evans. "Your dad was promoted 3 weeks ago!"  
  
"Wow!" the two chorused.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Lily.  
  
"Because if we tell you the job would be jinxed and we're not sure if it was true. I thought his boss was only joking."  
  
All of them talked about Mr. Evans promotion. He was promoted as a manager in a company's branch in Japan.  
  
"Anyways you're father and I thought that you should study at Smeltings. A very high standard school, I assure you that it's much better than Stonewall High."  
  
"Wow! Two surprises in a day! I can't wait to go to Smeltings." Petunia said enthusiastically. Lily knew perfectly well that Vernon was studying there.  
  
Lily threw Petunia a disgusted look. "Mom, that was such a nice news!" Lily pretended to be happy. "But the tuition fee is really expensive. I can manage to study at Stonewall High."  
  
"Lily! You hate it there." Said Petunia in a shocked voice.  
  
"Well, yeah but the thing is dad's just starting." Lily replied. "We don't want to ruin things for him."  
  
"Don't worry dear, we're not going to ruin things. We got plenty of money now and besides your entrance exam is tomorrow, you're father and I made the arrangements." Said their mother calmly.  
  
"Cool!" cried Petunia.  
  
"Ok" said Lily calmly.  
  
There was a long pause as the Evans ate their breakfast. Lily looked at outside. She saw an owl carrying a letter. She didn't mind the owl and ate her breakfast. "Wait a minute! Owls are not supposed to be" but before she could finish her sentence the owl swooped through their window.  
  
Petunia dropped the piece of bacon she was holding and screamed. The owl swirled around Lily's head. Lily shouted too but it was not of shock but rather of disgust. The brown barn owl dropped something other than a letter from Lily's head. She felt something cold and damp on her hair. She used her pointer finger to scrape something from her hair. "Eew!" the two shouted. It was an owl poop.  
  
"What did that owl ate for breakfast?" Cried Lily. Was it a real owl thought Lily if it was she definitely would love to have one.  
  
Her mother saw the whole scene. The owl after it delivered the letter flew outside the window. She grabbed the letter from her screaming daughter's head.  
  
"Oh, honey! A letter."  
  
The two stopped and anxiously listened to their mother.  
  
Her mother read out loud:  
  
To Ms. Lily Evans The white portion of the room Little Whinging Surrey  
  
"Cool!" cried Lily. Now this was good news for her.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -  
  
Tip on how to enjoy fictions in fiction.net  
  
I learned this one out, if the fiction is too long here's how you can enjoy without worrying about your internet card.  
  
First step is to scan all the chapters from page 1-the end. Be sure that the page is fully downloaded on your screen (as in you can see all the details on the story) after that you disconnect. Go to the Internet explorer and click on the History button. After that click on fanfiction.net and click on your story, trust me it's much better than printing the story or reading it online. 


End file.
